A mending Bond
by Crazybird101
Summary: Four years after A severed Bond, Randall has slowly rebuilt his life. But when he receives a mysterious 'gift' from Johnny, his world is turned upside down once more. Will he be able to handle the son he hasn't seen in four years? Can he be trusted? MAJOR AU.
1. Chapter 1

**... *Sighs* You know what? Might as well. This will be the last Sequel FOR NOW. Since Summer's coming to an end soon I won't have time to work on any more sequels. Plus I REALLY wanna do my new series. Probably next summer I'll pick up where this series left off. I'm also writing the sequel because I love you guys so your welcome :D**

**For this, I would say that this sequel won't have a lot of suspense or action. Just some R&R and junk. So don't get too excited. This sequel probably won't end with a cliffhanger either. So... Yeah.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Randall sat on the edge of his bed, clutching his abdomen and groaning in pain.

"Cramps?" Mary murmured as she turned on the lamp.

"Yeah." Randall grunted. Now wasn't a good time to be having these cramps. As a matter of fact, he's been having cramps off and on for four years now! And it was starting to get on his nerves that he couldn't get a good night's sleep. Not that he's been having cramps everyday. Mary has told him a million times to go see a doctor. But he assures her that it's probably nothing.

"Better take your painkillers." Mary yawned.

"I know." Randall grumbled as he took some pills before going back to bed.

"Randy..." Mary whispered, "You should see a doctor. I don't think these cramps will be going away anytime soon."

Randall smiled, "Mary, I've gone through far WORSE. These cramps are nothing."

But even the lizard was starting to have his doubts. These cramps are always at his abdominal region. As much as he hates to admit it but maybe he really should see a doctor. After four years of this, there must be something wrong. Sighing he finally surrendered, "I'll go see one first thing in the morning."

Mary smiled. Feeling a bit victorious inside. Now she can only hope that it wasn't too late...

...

Randall and Mary waited patiently in the small room for the doctor to return with the results. Don't think Randall was too fond with the tests he had to take. And don't get him started with the catscan. He didn't want to know what was in that juice he had to drink. The tests were the reason why he didn't want to go to the hospital in the first place. That, and his doctor is VERY annoying.

The door opened and a slender monster holding a tablet entered the room. "Well, Mr. Boggs, I have some good news. And some disturbing news." he said without looking up from the tablet.

_Disturbing news? _Randall thought. Hopefully it wasn't the same as bad news. "What's the good news?" he asked.

"Well the good news is, you're in perfect health and condition. There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with your abdominal region."

Randall smiled in relief. "What's the disturbing news?" Mary asked.

The doctor appeared hesitant at first. But he cleared his voice and read from his tablet. "This disturbing news is, your husband has been pregnant."

"WHAT?!" the couple exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, according to the catscan results we've found signs of an earlier pregnancy. But it appears that you've given birth to a healthy child."

"But..." Randall whispered, "How is that possible? I mean, I don't remember doing 'it' with another guy."

The doctor rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm. You were in a state of amnesia four years ago, am I correct?" he asked.

Randall nodded. Of course. Ever since his return his family took him to the doctors to get checked if there was anything wrong with him. Thankfully, he was in perfect condition. But he kept on getting this nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. But he never understood what until now.

"It is possible, during your amnesiac state, you could've had a child with someone else."

Randall started to shake slightly, "But...what happened to that child then? My son and his friends didn't see a child with me when they found me and brought me home."

"That child could be with the father. It is highly likely."

Randall was silent. After getting a prescription for some medication to stop the cramps he and Mary silently went home. Once home they settled down in the living room. "I don't believe it," he whispered, "I had a child?"

Mary rubbed her husband's back lovingly. "It's going to be okay, Randy." she whispered. But Randall shook his head.

"No it's NOT." he said sadly, "My child is out there with a maniac. A maniac who is probably filling their head with lies and manipulating then into a psycho. The thought makes me sick, Mary!" Randall buried his face in his hands. From what his kids had told him, Johnny's children were just as vicious and deadly as him. His own children! It's thoughts like that that makes him think those kids are better off dead.

"It's going to be okay, Randy." Mary said comfortly, "We'll think of something. We'll find that child and bring him home."

Randall shook his head sadly. "I doubt they would even recognize me." he said, "Who knows what Johnny's been filling their head with."

_You've got mail_

Randall looked over to his laptop, which was on the dining table. He went over and retrieved it before going back to the couch. Mary watched him enter his inbox and click on the new letter labeled, 'Unknown'. Randall clicked on it. The e-mail read:

_Meet me at the park tonight at 8 'o clock sharp._

_I have a special surprise for you._

_Tell the police and you'll never see it for yourself. _

_-J_

**X.X**

**Yeeeeeeeeep. Now I would have to say this, Atlas is now four years old.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Randall gripped the driver's wheel tightly. He thought about the possibility of it being a trap. He slapped himself internally for not bringing his friends. Their reunion four years earlier was rather sweet and emotional. After returning to work, Randall was bombarded with hugs or monsters saying 'welcome back!'. It felt great, but a little awkward, to be back in M.I. But as time went on, things returned to normal. His parents were very happy to see him alive again. His mother kept on attacking him with kisses for goodness sake! His friends were no different. Imagine walking into a room with all your friends tackling you to the floor in one big bone crushing pile. It was sweet, but a bit painful.

The car pulled up in front if the park entrance. He couldn't understand why Johnny would chose a place so close to the city. Once he got out of the car, the change in the atmosphere was noticed immediately. On this night, it didn't have that friendly feel like it normally did. There was a dark and sinister feeling in the air.

"Lets get this over with." Randall said to himself before entering the park.

He trekked through the wide open area, with the addtion of some trees and a couple of small hills. Randall could remember a time when he and Mary would come here with their children when they were younger during the winter. Boy, did they love sledding. He eventually saw the familiar silhouette of a monster standing by a tree with his hands behind his back.

Randall froze. A chill running down his spine. But he knew he had to be strong. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he approached the figure. Johnny smiled softly when he saw him. Randall stopped a good distance from him. His eyes wandered around for a bit. But found nothing out of the ordinary. At least, visibly.

"Randy." Johnny said softly, "It's been a while."

Randall stood his ground. "What do you want Johnny?" he asked firmly.

Johnny arched his brow a bit. And looked a tad bit amused. "Feisty, aren't we?" he purred.

"Look, just tell me what this is about?!" the purple lizard finally snapped.

Johnny smiled, "Hm, you must be eager to see the surprise I have for you. Tell me, would you believe it if I told you that we had a child together" he noticed that Randall was surprisingly calm about the announcement; so he continued, "We had a kid together. And believe me, you have no idea how much he misses you..."

Randall's eye twitched. "W-where is he?" he asked shakely.

"Behind me." Johnny said before stepping to the side, "Randy, meet our son. Atlas."

Randall was in disbelief. Standing a foot from where Johnny stood, was a small lizard. Probably around the age of three or four. He looked like a miniature version of him. Minus the spiked tail. He looked rather fit and perfectly healthy. His green eyes were glittering and an excited grin was present on his lips.

"Hi mommy." the child said before he happily skittered over and wrapped his arms around Randall's waist in a big hug. Randall didn't know how to react. He stared at the child, dumbfounded, before looking up at Johnny, who merely stood where he was silently with a small smile on his lips.

"W-why are you giving him to me?" Randall asked.

"I figured it would be best if he got to know his mother first hand." Johnny replied.

The shock slowly left Randall when his son looked up at him with a happy expression. Those big green eyes glittering like emeralds under the sun. He couldn't believe this was happening all in one day! Nervous, Randall gently petted his son's fronds gently. It felt a little...weird. Alien would be the right word to describe it. Atlas had the sweetest smile Randall's ever seen on any child.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why now?"

Johnny's eyes softened. "It's hard being a monster on the run." he sighed, "Especially when you have children with you. You see, Atlas is too young. While my other kids are old enough to handle the pressure, Atlas won't. He deserves better. And what better escape there is then to let him be with the mother he never knew."

Was this a trick? By now, Johnny could've lunged at him and knock him out. But so far he didn't. Being a parent himself, he would've done the samw thing if he were on the run. Plus Atlas looked happy and healthy. But was this part of some kind of elaborate scheme to capture him again?

"What's the catch?" Randall whispered, narrowing his eyes at Johnny.

"There is no catch." Johnny replied.

Randall looked at the older monster suspiciously and warily. Just what kind of trick was he trying to pull here? There OBVIOUSLY has to be a catch. He won't just hand over his-err, _their _son without something in return. But then again, _he's _the one who's coming to _him _for help. But he couldn't turn his back on him. Not one bit.

"Atlas."

Atlas looked over his shoulder and quickly skittered over to his father. Johnny got down on one knee so he was eye level with him. Randall watched closely, although he couldn't hear what he was telling him. Johnny caressed his fronds before standing up. Without another word, he silently turned and walked away. Disappearing into the night silently.

"Bye, Daddy." Atlas said.

Randall didn't know what to say. Everything seemed to happen so fast that he didn't know what to do. He watched Atlas walk up to him with a big smile on his face. Randall smiled back sheepishly. Not really knowing what else to say or even do, he gently picked up the toddler and carried him back to the car.

...

Mary blinked. "Randy..." she said slowly, "When Johnny sent us that e-mail. I didn't think the surprise would be a child. Let alone _you're _child."

Randall held Atlas's sleeping form in his arms gently. "You mean _our _child." he said. He wasn't completely confirmed if Johnny just gave him up or _gave _him to him. It's hard to tell right now. He was psychologically exhausted. Plus he would have to figure out what to do with his son now that he has him in his arms. Mary smiled gently. She reached her hand out and gently petted the child's head. Caressing his fronds lightly.

The child hardly stirred in his deep sleep. He must've been exhausted. Considering that it's only nine thirty. A little too late for a child his age to be up and about. "Well...it will be nice to have a child in the flat again." Mary said softly.

"Where should we put him though? I don't want to leave him alone just yet..." Randall said.

"There should be a sleeping bag in Sage's room. We can bring it to our room and have him sleep with us tonight." Mary chimed. Randall smiled. He had forgotten about Sage's old sleeping bag. He would bring it with him whenever he spent the night at the Wazowskis. Carefully handing Atlas to Mary, he went to Sage's old room, which remains exactly how he left it, and brought out an old sleeping bag that was buried amongst his old toys and stuff at the back of his closest.

Mary giggled softly to herself when she heard him curse to himself. A few minutes later, he returned with the sleeping bag. It was a little early for them to go to sleep. But they were wiped out by the day's events. And hopefully Randall's cramps won't act up again. After unrolling the sleeping bag on the floor, Randall gently tucked Atlas in while Mary changed into her pjs in the bathroom.

The couple then crawled into bed themselves. After kissing goodnight they fell asleep in eachaothers arms.

**X.X**

**I'm just full of surprises ;) And the scene where Randall and Atlas meet once again was inspired by a scene in the final Season 3 episode of Falling Skies.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Shinigamilover2- Ah, another Falling Skies fan I see :) I was beginning to think I was the only one among my friends who watches Falling Skies. With my dad XD Glad you enjoyed the chapter ^-^**

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Atlas cracked his eyes open. His three fronds raising slightly when he realised he wasn't in his room. This room was a bit bigger. And he appeared to be in a sleeping bag. A big sleeping bag to be exact. The child slowly sat up, rubbing his left eye a bit. As if he was set on autopilot, he got out of the sleeping bag and walked around the bed to his mother's side.

"Mommy?" he whispered quietly, shaking his arm a bit, "Mommy?"

Randall murmured something in his sleep. Moving slightly, his eyelids opened a bit. Randall nearly jumped when he saw the little monster standing beside him. He had actually forgotten that Atlas was even with them. But then the events of last night came rushing back and he sighed softly.

"Mommy?" Atlas whispered.

"What is it, little one?" Randall yawned tiredly.

"I'm hungry." Atlas replied shyly.

Randall looked at his digital alarm clock and frowned when he read the time. Eight thirty in the morning. Plus it was Sunday. And normally he liked to spend his weekends sleeping in. But you could say Randall wasn't in a grumpy mood that he was woken up this early. He actually went through a night without cramps!

Smiling gently, Randall pushed himself up and stretched his arms as far as he could. He sighed softly when he heard some pops and cracks. Quietly sliding out of bed and putting his glasses on, he led Atlas out of the bedroom and into the livingroom. The morning sunlight leaked through the covered windows, casting large shadows in the background. Atlas climbed into one of the dining chairs while his father went to the kitchen to wash his hands.

"What do you usually drink in the morning?" Randall asked as he inserted two waffles into the toaster.

"Juice." Atlas replied. Although it was a bit quiet.

"Juice?" Randall repeated, "Well we got orange juice. Do you like orange juice?"

"Yes."

Randall took note at how quiet Atlas was compared to last night. Considering that since he's in a new environment, and probably hasn't had much contact with the outside world, it was normal for him to be shy like this. He brought out a carton of orange juice from the fridge and a small glass. After giving him a straw for his juice he heard the _ping _of the toaster and went over to retrieve the waffles.

"Have you ever eaten waffles before?" Randall asked after handing him the plate.

"A few times." Atlas replied as he picked up the fork and 'stabbed' it into a waffle slice before eating it.

"Hm." Randall watched his son as he stirred his coffee. He knew absolutely nothing about him. Nothing! He could only imagine how Johnny raised him. He looked perfectly fit and in good health. But it wouldn't hurt to take him to a doctor just to be safe. But then again...they'll want to know where and how he got him. They'll wanna know who the father is. So maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to take him to a doctor just yet.

The bedroom door creaked open.

"Good morning." Mary said as she rubbed her right eye tiredly. Her hair was in a bit of a mess. But she'll fix it later. She spotted Atlas sitting at the dining table eating waffles and smiled at him gently. "Good morning, Atlas." she said in a friendly, almost motherly, tone.

Atlas merely blinked.

Mary felt slightly disappointed. But she knew that this was his first time meeting a human up close in person. She then walked over to Randall and the two exchanged a quick kiss.

"Why'd you wake up so early?" Randall asked as he wrapped an arm around her thin waist.

Mary shrugged, "I didn't see you in bed or Atlas. So I figured you two were out here eating. But more importantly, why did _you _wake up early?" Randall gestured with his eyes over to Atlas and Mary immediately got the picture. After having breakfast and getting set for the day, the trio gathered in the living room. Randall and Mary silently watched Atlas watch some morning cartoons while sitting in front of the TV.

"How are we going to explain this to the kids?" Mary whispered to her husband without taking her eyes off of Atlas.

Randall thought for a moment before answering, "It's best that we tell Gale first. She's more accepting towards others. She accept Atlas right away."

Mary smiled, "But... What about Sage?"

Randall bit his lip slightly. Sage was slightly the opposite of Gale. Considering that Atlas is also the son of Johnny, he won't welcome him so easily. "I'll tell him. He's willing to accept Atlas if he hears it from me."

Mary nodded. "I wonder what his life was like?" she added softly.

"I don't know," Randall whispered, "Maybe later we could ask him."

_Ding dong_

"Who could that be?" Mary asked.

Randall got up and went over to the door. When looked through the peephole and small smirk formed on his lips. "It's Mike and Celia." he said before unlocking the door. Mary grinned excitedly. She went over and stood beside Randall before he opened the door. The four greeted one another with hugs and friendly gestures before Randall welcomed them in. When Mike entered the living room, however, he jumped a bit when he saw Atlas.

"Uh, Randy?" he asked slowly, "Since when did you and Mary have another kid?"

Randall rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah... About that..."

...

"And that pretty much sums it all up." Randall finished.

"Wait, so Johnny just _gave _you him without any real reason?" Mike asked.

Randall nodded.

"How long is he letting you keep him?" Celia then asked.

Randall's fronds lowered slightly. "That's the thing. He never really told me. That's what I'm afraid of, though. I'm worried that one night he might sneak in and kidnap while Mary and I are in our sleep." he admitted.

"I doubt Johnny will be able to climb all the way up here." Mike said.

"Well, maybe not Johnny. But his kids. His son must be around my daughter's age by now. And since he was part of Atlas's life, he won't have any problem taking him. Plus he can climb up walls." Randall then felt a gentle tug on his arm. He looked down to see Atlas standing by his chair while holding one of Sage's old stuff animals in his arms.

"Mommy?" he asked softly.

"What's the matter, son?" Randall asked gently.

Holding the stuff animal in his second set of arms, Atlas raised his pair as a sign that he wants to be held. Randall gently picked the toddler up and placed him on his lap. Atlas whimpered when he saw Celia and Mike, burying his face in his mother's chest in an attempt to 'hide' from them.

"Atlas," Randall said gently, "This is Mike and Celia. These are my friends."

Atlas looked up at his mother and whimpered softly. Randall figured that it would be best if he had him introduce himself. If he's going to live with him he's going to have to learn how to communicate with others.

"Don't be rude, say hi."

Atlas slowly looked over to Celia and Mike who were smiling gently at him. Shakely, he raised his hand slowly and waved nervously at them. "Hi..." he said shyly before looking away from them.

"He's shy." Randall said.

"It's alright." Mike replied.

"Awww, he's so cute." Celia smiled, "He looks just like you. Did Johnny clone you or something?"

Randall shuddered. "I hope not." he muttered. That would be just creepy if Johnny actually cloned him. That would go beyond the obsession and would mean he's bordering insanity. As if he wasn't already insane.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Mike asked.

Randall and Mary looked at each other. "Tell the kids." they said in unison.

**X.X**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Shinigamilover2- I know right?! I HATED her. She was soooo annoying! **

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Short chapter ._. **

**X.X**

Good luck." Mike said, "You'll probably need it when you tell Sage. Knowing him, he won't play friendly with Atlas right away."

Randall's fronds lowered slightly. "I know." he sighed, "But we'll think of something."

After exchanging some pleasantries, the Wazowskis soon left. After that, Randall and Mary agreed that it would be best if they don't introduce their children to Atlas in person. Not yet at least. So they decided to call them over the telephone and explain the situation. Gale took it quite well, a bit surprised that her father had a child. But she said she would be happy to see him some time. She and Alexis were currently busy helping Sarah repaint her apartment. Sage, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

It was quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with Atlas. You can say that he doesn't trust anyone who's related to Johnny. Even if Atlas was just a toddler. Randall was saddened by the fact that Sage didn't accept Atlas like he hoped.

"Give him time." Mary said comfortly, "He'll warm up to him soon. Just not right now."

Randall smiled slyly at Mary, "Yeah. You're right."

Atlas was on the floor, lying on his belly while playing with some old toys Sage used to play with. Although he didn't make any of the playful car noises or pretending to be the stuff animals or action figures he was playing with. No. Just a poker face and dead silence. Randall was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with him psychologically. Yet when they met last night, he seemed lively and excited. What did Johnny tell him?

Soon the day was starting to come to an end. Randall had decided to put Atlas to bed earlier due to his young age. Atlas had told him that his father would put him in at eight. So Randall did just that. After telling him a bedtime story, Randall kissed his son goodnight and left the door open slightly. Atlas was now alone in the large room. But he didn't seem to care much. Getting on his side, he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep...

"I'm worried." Randall said after sitting back in his spot beside Mary.

"About what?" she asked.

"Atlas. Is it normal for a four-year old to be this quiet? He seemed so happy and lively when we met last night."

"It depends on how he was brought up." Mary said, "We don't know how Johnny raised him. We don't know what he's been filling his head with."

"True." Randall sighed. He wasn't so sure if he was going to be able to handle this child. Even though he has Mary along to help, but he just doesn't know this kid's personality. Considering that he's been absent for most of his early life, it's going to take a while.

"What are you going to tell the guys tomorrow?" Mary then asked.

Randall shrugged. "I'll just tell them like how I told Mike." he replied, "Will you be able to handle him by yourself?"

Mary chuckled, "Randy, I've had to delt with two children by myself. I'm sure I can handle Atlas by myself."

"Of course." Randall chuckled.

**X.X**

**... I know! I know. WTF about the short crappy chapter. Well... I'M GETTING THE ACCURSED WRITER'S BLOCK ;-; **

**But don't worry, I can assure that the next chapter won't be as crappy or short. I'll make sure of it ;D **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Shinigamilover2- I KNOW RIGHT?! I HATED her for nearly kissing Ben (Ben fangirl XD). You have no idea just how HAPPY I was when Karen died. I was so happy that I literally ran down the hall to the kitchen with my hand in the air cheering. XD And no, I'm not into Walking Dead (I don't like Zombies XD) But my bro and parents do. My bro is a fan of Daryl.**

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: A BIT DARK.**

**X.X**

Mary sipped her morning coffee silently as she watched Atlas pick up another crayon. It was late in the morning, and Randall had already gone to work earlier. So basically it was just her and Atlas for the day. But she saw it as a good opportunity for herself to get to know the child a bit more. She leaned a bit forward to see what he was drawing.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

"My big brother." Atlas replied.

"Oh." Mary didn't have to guess who he was talking about, "Can I see him?"

Atlas bobbed his head and he handed her the sheet of paper. Mary expected to find a childish version of Salem in a blue and green background doing whatever he dose. But what she got was nothing like that. It was a childish drawing of Salem alright, but in front of him, lying down, was a different monstress. The expression on her face showed that her must be in anguish or worse. On her chest and around her was red crayon. Which could only represent one thing: blood. But what disturbed her the most was Salem. He appeared to be smiling rather evilly. His face and chest covers in red. And in one hand, a knife. Covered in red.

Mary, hiding how disturbed she was, slowly looked over to Atlas. "What's this about?" she asked, managing to put a smile on her lips. She was even more disturbed when Atlas grinned rather happily.

"That's my big brother beating up the bad lady!" Atlas replied happily, but also shyly.

"Bad lady?" Mary asked, "Who's the bad lady?"

"A lady who tried to take me away..."

_..._

_Three months earlier..._

_Four year old Atlas was sitting in front of the TV with his older sister, Marcia, watching a funny movie. The two giggled when a funny scene played until they heard the doorbell ring. Marcia jumped off the couch and went over to answer it. Peeking through the peephole, she saw a rather authoritative looking Monstress holding a briefcase. Confused, she opened the door._

_"Hello, young lady, are you're parents home?" the monstress asked kindly. _

_"Marcia?! Who's at the door?!" Salem yelled from the other room. Marcia, being mute, couldn't verbally reply. Atlas watched from the floor as his older brother marched into the living room with a slightly annoyed expression. He then stood beside Marcia and narrowed his eyes at the older monstress. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently. _

_The monstress didn't look too happy at how rude he was. But kept a calm composer. "I'm with Social Services."_

_Bam. Right when she said that, fear struck the siblings like a bolt of lightning. Luckily, their father was in the other room, listening in since he couldn't be seen. But even the fear was clear in his eyes. _

_"W-what seems to be the problem?" Salem asked politely. _

_"May I come in first?" the monstress asked._

_Atlas was starting to get scared. He saw his father gesturing for him to come over. So he did. Johnny got down on his knees so they were eye level. Atlas whimpered when he saw the monstress pestering his brother to let her in while he's trying to come up with an excuse not to._

_"Ssh, Atlas." his father whispered as he soothingly caressed his fronds. Cupping his chin he gently moved his head until they were eye to eye. "Go to your room. Don't come out until either Salem or I come in." he said soothingly. _

_Atlas bobbed his head and he immediately did what he was told. However, a child's curiosity can't be overpowered. He opened his door slightly and peeked out. He watch his father sneek up from behind the monstress, who was now in the house demanding where he was, and struck her from the back. He watched his father say something to Salem, who nodded and immediately started to drag the lady out back. _

_Closing the door, Atlas then took a climb, placed it under his window, and peeked out. He watched Salem take out a knife from a hiding spot under the porch..._

_..._

Mary had her hand over her mouth after Atlas finished. But Atlas didn't seem to care. He looked rather happy instead of worried or fearful.

"What happened to the bad lady?" Mary asked next.

Atlas shrugged. He honestly didn't know. He was just happy that the lady didn't take him away. He couldn't live being separated from his father and siblings! Then again, he is currently separated from them. But he's with his mother. Although he's not home at the time. Instead he's with this lady.

Mary calmly placed the drawing and smiled at Atlas. "Can you tell me more about your daddy and siblings?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Marcia's always quiet." Atlas said, "She's my big sister. Daddy says she can't talk because she was born that way. But she talks by writing. She's really nice to me! We always play together and watch TV. Whenever I have a bad dream she let's me sleep with her."

"Oh." Mary smiled.

"Salem's my big brother. He's mean to me sometimes but daddy always tells him not to."

"What's your daddy like?" Mary asked.

"Daddy's really nice." Atlas said with a smile, "He takes care of me. He hugs me. He kisses me. He tucks me in at night. And he loves me! I love him this much!"

Mary giggled as stretched his arms out as far as he could. "_This _much?" she asked, stretching her arms out as well.

"Uh huh! More then the world!"

Mary laughed softly. She remembered a time when Gale and Salem would do that with them when they were his age. Saying that they love them more then the world. Even Mary herself did that with Randall during some of his visits when she was a toddler. Ah, those were the days...

"Do you miss your daddy?" Mary then asked.

Atlas's fronds lowered sadly, pressing against his head. With pouted lips, he bobbed his head sadly. Tears brimming his big green eyes. Mary felt guilty about asking the question. It was likely he would, like most children.

"Do you want a hug?" she asked in an almost motherly tone.

Atlas sniffed and bobbed his head. Mary got out of her seat and went over to embrace the child. Atlas whimpered as he hugged Mary tightly. "I miss daddy and Marcia." he whimpered, burying his face against her neck.

Mary rubbed his back soothingly, hushing him and rocking him like one would do to comfort a child who's been separated by their parents or parent. An idea suddenly popped into her head and pulled away from the hug gently.

"Hey! You wanna go to a playground?"

This caught Atlas's interest. His mood immediately changed from sad to excited. "A playground?" he asked, his eyes glittering and a grin present on his lips.

...

The playground was empty. Of course with all of the children at school, it was likely to be empty in the first place. It was a nice day to be at the playground. With partially cloudy skies and a nice Autumn breeze. You didn't even need a jacket! Mary took a seat at one of the benches and watched Atlas happily play with the equipment. He seemed much lively then the day before. Much more animated.

By the time it was time for them to go home, Atlas was exhausted. Mary carried him back to the flat, where Randall was already waiting. Randall gently took him out of her arms and placed him down for a nap. Once he came back Mary showed him the drawing and told him the story. Randall shuddered as he looked at the drawing.

"Why didn't I know?" he sighed softly, "Why didn't I remember him? How could I forget about my own flesh and blood?"

Mary rubbed his back, "It's not your fault. At least Johnny didn't abuse him. He actually treated him very well by the looks of it."

"Hm." Randall was actually impressed. Judging by the looks of it, Johnny looked like a hardworking father. Caring and loving his children like any parent would. And actually looking _sane_. But now Randall was even more concerned for Atlas. He looked so...innocent. The thought of him growing up to be like his father was very terrifying. Even though it's not too late, that question was still there.

Innocence... Even innocence can hide dark secrets. That's the scary thing about innocence, it can hide anyone's true nature. Even in children. And even children can be evil. He needed to get him out. He needs to meet other people. Maybe it's time that he brings him to work...

**X.X**

**:D**

**Success! This chapter turned out MUCH better then I hoped. Thanks for the support you guys ;)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Shinigamilover2- Sure. You can tell me the idea ^-^ And I agree. But Hal should SERIOUSLY let her go. I can name many reasons why she wouldn't make a good girlfriend. Stick with Maggie, Hal, because Maggie is a fighter while Karen is a COWARD XD.**

**To Energy Witch: Good point :)**

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Short chapter :/**

**X.X**

Atlas couldn't help but stare in awe at the many monsters that flooded the lobby of the factory. Never had he seen so many monsters in one building. He couldn't believe that his mother actually worked here. Holding his hand tightly, Randall guided his son through the sea of monsters scrambling to get to their stations. He secretly hoped that Sulley wouldn't mind him bringing his son to work. But he had a good feeling that this might help Atlas. Once they arrived at the locker room, Randall spotted OK gang and went over to greet them.

"Hey, guys." Randall said.

"Hey, Randy." Don greeted, soon followed by the others.

"Hey! Who's the little guy?" Terri asked, pointing at Atlas.

The toddler got a little nervous and he immediately hid behind his mother. Terry immediately smacked the back of his twin's head.

"Guys, this is my son Atlas." Randall said before going through the pain of having to explain the story 'n stuff.

"Huh." Squishy said, "Are you sure Johnny didn't clone you? 'Cause that would be creepy."

Randall facepalmed. "NO. He did NOT clone me." he said calmly.

"Oh. So what made you bring him over today?" Squishy then asked.

"I figured it would be best if he got to meet other people." Randall replied.

"I see. Well it was really nice meeting you, Atlas." Don said in a friendly voice.

Atlas slowly peeked out from behind Randall and blinked before hiding again. After a see ya later, Randall led Atlas to his locker before leading him to the laugh floor he worked at. Sage and his friends ACTUALLY worked in M.I. as well. Except they were at the otherside of the factory where the Scare Floors were re-located to. He hoped to meet him some time during the day and introduce Atlas in person. Arriving at the Laugh floor, they were happily greeted by Sulley and Mike.

From there, Randall introduced his son to Sulley. Sulley was about to ask if Johnny had cloned him when Randall shot him a look that clearly said, 'Don't even think about it'. As if Randall wasn't asked that question so many times. During the course of the work hours, Atlas got to sit back and watch. The large room echoed with the laughter of children. Human children. Atlas was a little intrigued by it. It reminded him of a question he once asked his father.

_..._

_"Daddy?" Atlas asked his father after he tucked him in._

_"Hm?" _

_"Why are some monsters afraid of human kids?" _

_Johnny blinked. "Where on Earth did you hear that?" he asked. _

_"From Salem. He told me that you use to work at a factory that scared human children. But you couldn't touch the kids because they were toxic." _

_Johnny's eyes softened and Atlas blinked. _

_"Were you ever scared of human children?" he asked, "Did you ever get scared when you had to go into a room?"_

_Johnny chuckled softly. "I wouldn't say 'afraid'. You can say I was a little nervous." he replied. _

_"Was mommy ever afraid?" Atlas then asked._

_Johnny's smile dropped an inch but he managed to maintain it. Caressing his fronds lightly, Johnny kissed his forehead softly. "Goodnight, son." he said before getting up and leaving. Closing the door gently behind him. Atlas blinked. Looking around the dark room a bit before hiding under the covers._

_..._

Atlas sometime wondered why his father never answered his question. Maybe it was because he didn't like talking about his mommy. Salem once told him that his mommy had abandoned him and left him behind. Only to go back to his OTHER son. He didn't want to believe it, so he started bawling. His father heard hi s bawling and scolded Salem for making him cry. He never understood why Salem hated him so much.

That's why he never took the time to hang out with his older brother. He mostly spent time with his older sister, Marcia. She was the exact opposite. She loved him. She was the one who always played with him when their father couldn't. She was the one who stood up for him whenever Salem was being mean. But the sad part is the fact that she couldn't speak. He really did miss her and his daddy. He wanted to go home...

**X.X**

**:/**

**I know you guys were expecting MORE out of this chapter. But gosh darn it I have to go to a baby shower and I don't feel like working on this chapter when I come back. So...sorry. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... I have an announcement to make. And this is the honest truth, I CANT CONTINUE THIS FIC. I can understand that this fic has some good potential. But with summer coming to an end very soon and wanting to get on to some other fics, I'm going to have to end this early. I am TRULY sorry to all of the readers who had taken an interest in this fic. But I don't want to work on another fic and leave this unfinished. So I might as well finish it now so I won't have to worry about it later. **

**But there's more. I've lost interest in writing this fic. No, I am NOT losing interest in the series. There will NOT be a sequel to this until next summer. But I had a fun time working on this series. And I would like to thank anyone who gave me ideas and supported this series ;) I'm sorry about having to cut this fic short. But I didn't want to leave it in the dark. **

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

What's wrong, Atlas? Are you feeling alright?" Randall asked when he saw his son sitting by himself on a bench in the locker room. The toddler looked up at him with watery, sad eyes.

"I miss daddy." he whimpered.

Randall almost flinched when he heard that. He knew EXACTLY who he was talking about. But to think that Johnny actually CARED for his own children was the last thing Randall had expected. But then again, he had to admit that Johnny can be a caring person when he's not crazy or anything. And he seemed to have loved his children. But he wondered how he was brought up.

How did his parents raise him? There must've been some point during his childhood that would've turned him into what he is now. Then again, a villain is never born. They're made. During some point in their life, something's happened to them that would've caused them to snap inside. Atlas is still young. He has yet to learn. As long as he's treated well, then maybe's there's hope for him in the future. That he won't follow in his father's footsteps.

"It's alright." Randall said gently, rubbing his back, "When I left for college, I missed my daddy too."

A tear streaked down Atlas's smooth purple cheek. "W-will I ever see him again?" he whimpered.

Randall bit his lip. He REALLY didn't want him to see Johnny or his children again. No matter how well he treats him. "I...don't know." he admitted. The toddler sniffed and leaned into his mother's side. Allowing him to wrap an arm around him.

"Dad?"

Randall looked to his left. Standing there was Sage. His face was neutral but he appeared to be a bit surprised. He got a little closer and noticed the toddler leaning against his side. His heart softened. At first, he hated the child. But after seeing him in tears, he wasn't so sure anymore. He reminded him a LOT of his father. Like a younger twin. Minus the spiked tail, of course.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, keeping his tone calm and neutral.

"He's just sad." Randall replied. Thinking it wouldn't be a good idea if he told him that he missed his father.

"Ah." Sage said. He took a seat on the bench, beside Atlas. "What's wrong, kiddo? You shouldn't be sad." he said.

Atlas whimpered and inched a bit closer to his mother's side. There was something about the hybrid that reminded him of Salem. Is it because he's an older brother himself? His mother did tell him that he has another half-brother and sister.

"I'm Sage." Sage said gently, "I'm your other big half-brother."

"I'm Atlas." Atlas replied shyly.

Sage managed to put up a sly smile. He hated to admit it, but Atlas looked cute. Then again, all toddlers look cute. But what made him cute was because he reminded him so much of his father. "Well, Atlas, you shouldn't be crying. There's a time and a place for that. But this isn't the time. Nor the place. You should be happy!"

Atlas blinked. Actually looking a bit interested in what Sage was saying.

"You're young. You have a full life ahead of you. Life's about being happy! To live happy. To _be _happy. Just remember that you're always surrounded loved ones. And that you're never alone. So don't cry, Atlas, be happy."

"Wow, Sage, I'm impressed." Randall admitted. He's never heard his son say such wise words before. But perhaps it's for the best. It actually cheered Atlas up.

Atlas sniffed before smiling. "Thanks, Sage." he said, "I'm not sad anymore."

Sage smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." he said. Without warning, Atlas lunged at him and embraced him in a tight hug. Sage was a tad bit hesitant, but he hugged back. Randall seemed satisfied that his son, hopefully, accepted him.

"Sage?" Atlas asked, pulling away gently, "Can we play sometime?"

Sage smiled, "Sure." he said.

...

The day ended quite well for Randall and Atlas. When they got home, Mary was eager to hear how the day went. Atlas went on blabbering about how his day went. Talking as though nothing had happened. Mary was glad to hear that everything ended well. And was even more happy when she learned about the moment he had with Sage.

"I have a good feeling about his future." Randall said after putting Atlas to bed.

Mary smiled. "I do to." she said. She then took Randall's hand and squeezed it gently. Randall squeezed it as well and the two smiled at one another, "You know, I feel good about having a kid in the house again."

Randall smirked. "Me too. But I'm still worried. What if Johnny dose anything to get him back?" he said.

"I don't see why he would even bother to kidnap him. _He _gave you Atlas after all." Mary chimed.

Randall thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right." he said.

Mary smiled mischievously. "Aren't I _always _right?" she asked a bit smugly.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Randall's lips and he leaned his head a bit closer until their lips were mere inches from eachaother. "Don't push it, kid." he whispered with a smile.

...

Atlas lied in his sleeping bag, gazing at the ceiling in the dark room. Images of the day's events flashed through his young mind like a home movie. He was beginning to like living with his mother. Mary seemed really nice. And his mother's friends, too.

_**'Are you sure about that?' **_a dark voice asked.

_Leave me alone, _Atlas replied.

_**'Awww, what's the matter? You know you can't avoid ME. No matter how much you try to block me from your mind, I'M still here. You can never avoid me, Atlas. I will ALWAYS be here. Draining your sanity bit by BIT.' **_the dark voice chuckled.

Atlas whimpered and immediately hid himself under his sleeping bag. Didn't I forget to mention that he has _friends_?

End...

**X.X**

**Well this sequel was a disappointment in my view :/ **

**I'm glad that at least some of you enjoyed it. To be honest I couldn't see this escalating into a long story. And sorry about the somewhat cliffhanger ending. But yeah, Atlas has **_**friends **_**;) But there will NOT be a sequel. Until next summer ;) Hopefully I would've thought of a good sequel by then. **

**Thank you everyone who supported this fic and this series. ^-^ I'm gonna go into other things now. Like different movies 'n stuff. But know that this series is NOT over. Be sure to check my other series that's coming soon and my other fics. Maybe if school isn't bad, I'll write the sequel. But with 11th grade and stuff, I doubt I'll get a chance to even concentrate. **

**Thank you. Sorry about the cruddy sequel. See you next time ^-^**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
